As is well-known, electronic devices, when in operation, generate electromagnetic waves. These waves so generated interfere with other electronic devices of which the operations may be mainly dependent upon the transmission of electromagnetic waves, such as electronic communication devices, televisions, and radios. Computers, being electronic devices, generate unwanted electromagnetic waves when in operation and the faster the computer the worse the interference problem. To solve the problem interference resulting from the operation of computers, it is conventional to use a metallic casing to cover and shield electronic elements of the computer.
Conventionally, personal computer casings are made of two pieces, an upper one and a lower one. Usually, gaps exist between these two pieces after they are assembled together. These gaps provide a way for electromagnetic waves to exit the casing and radiate out of the casing. To overcome the problem, a resilient strip is provided in each of the two pieces. These strips, owing to their resiliency, provide a tight and close contact between the casing pieces and also establish electrical conductivity therebetween so as to reduce the radiation of electromagnetic waves out of the casing. This design, however, has the disadvantage of being difficult to assemble.
Taiwanese patent number 78,200,940 discloses a casing connector which is made of conductive material and comprises a plurality of arcuate surfaces and fastening means to fix on one piece of the casing. The arcuate surfaces provide a spatial contact between the casing pieces. The disadvantage is that there must be open slots provided on the casing pieces for the connector to fix thereon. This restricts the applicability of the connector to different designs of computer casings. Further, the open slots also have a negative influence on the mechanical strength of the computer casing.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a computer casing connector without the above-mentioned disadvantages.